Christmas Flame
by Angel of Fire SG1
Summary: It’s Christmas again, but SG1 have a few problems to sort out before they can have their perfect Christmas day...(S-J)
1. Part One

**Summary: **_It's Christmas again, but SG1 have a few problems to sort out before they can have their perfect Christmas day _

**Pairings: **_S/J_

**Spoilers: **_Heroes, Affinity_

**Warnings: **_It was written __1AM__…so please forgive for any mistakes :P_

**Disclaimer: **_SG-1 is not mine…yet…mwahahahaha…coughs_

**A/N: **_Hey guys, was staring at the Christmas tree in my living room and felt the need to write this…here's the beginning_

**_Christmas Flame_**

**_Part One_**

Lt Colonel Samantha Carter stared into the jewellery store window. The colored lights of the small Christmas tree reflecting in the glass, doubling their effect brightness. The cold Colorado Springs weather was just beginning to set in, it had snowed lightly all day. She shivered as a cold wind blew, and quickly made her way around the corner and into the shop.

A bell rang above the door as she entered, prompting her to look up. As she did so she slammed directly into someone else.

"Ooh I'm so so…sir?"

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill was too busy rubbing his arm to notice who it was, but after hearing the familiar 'sir' he looked up.

"Carter…what're you doing here?" he asked, shoving his hands, and whatever he held in them, into his jacket pockets.

"Just looking," she said. "Thought I might buy Cassie something nice for Christmas this year…you know…first one without Janet…"

"Ah," Jack replied. "You going to the Christmas party tonight?"

_Tonight?__ That was tonight?_

"Oh…I guess so," she replied. "Are you?"

"I have to," he replied, smiling, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

Sam looked at him suspiciously for a moment, something was up. "Everything OK, sir?"

"Dandy," he replied.

"Can you two either move outside or inside? You're making the shop cold," the shop keeper spoke up.

The two of them immediately moved further into the store, letting the door shut behind Sam.

"You sure?" she asked.

He was distant, that much she could tell. Why was he even in a jewellery store? The thought suddenly struck her. How many females did Jack know? Unless he was buying jewellery for Teal'c or Daniel…it was either Cassie, or Sam.

"No Carter I'm not sure, that's why I answered with it," Jack replied, then he winced. "Sorry…I didn't mean to sound like an old narky man…"

Sam was more taken aback by his apology than his reply to her question. It was very un-Jack O'Neill like of him.

"You didn't," she replied. "So…why are you here?"

"Looking," he mumbled, staring at the Christmas tree.

"I see," she replied.

"No you didn't," he smiled at her. "I'm gonna go…get ready for tonight. Good luck finding Cassie something."

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"You make it sound like that was an order, Carter, it wasn't, we're offduty," he replied.

Again a strange thing for him to say.

He shrugged. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye, sir," she said.

"Au revior," he said, opening the door and entering the world of cold wind and snow.

Sam stared after him for a long moment. She had two options, she could chase after him, or she could stand there and wonder what was wrong.

She knew it would have to be the second option. Not only did she know that there was no way to get information out of Jack, but by helping when he was upset she risked crossing the barrier they had spent so long building between them.

She sighed, that barrier was something that shouldn't be broken down, especially not at this time of year. It was already unsafe territory. She turned around and walked to the counter.

"Have you got anything good for a 19-year-old girl?" Sam asked.

"Well I would normally suggest this," he said, pointing to a silver necklace, dotted at equal intervals with small diamonds, on the shelf next to the counter. "But I see you seemed to know the man who just left, and he just bought this necklace for a 19 year old girl…"

"Damn," Sam said.

"I take it you only know one?"

Sam nodded. "He buy anything else?"

A small grin spread over the old man's face. "Possibly…"

"I guess you're not gonna tell me what," Sam said.

"Probably not," the man replied.

"Ok…so present for a 19 year old," Sam said, changing the topic back rather quickly.

He had bought something else from here. Sam scanned under the glass counter, there was a blank spot, where something had obviously been removed from. It was in the middle of a bunch of extremely expensive necklaces.

There was no way he had bought her an expensive necklace, right? I mean he'd gotten her Christmas presents before, but they were just small, meaningless things. The missing necklace was something a bit more than meaningless, a lot more in fact. Not that anything else he'd ever given her had been meaningless, all his gifts meant a lot more to her than they should, but this would be so much more.

What the hell could possibly have possessed him to buy her the necklace?

Pete.

This year he had competition, that's what made this Christmas different to all the others…

"Try this bracelet, matches the necklace," the man said.

"Huh?" Sam looked up. "The neck…Oh! Right, yes…looks good."

She smiled at him.

"$30," the man said.

Sam handed over the money and took the bag from him. "Thanks," she said, turning and heading towards the door.

"Oh…Miss…"

Sam stopped and turned around, looking at the old man. He had a small smile on his face.

"He's been here every day this week looking at the necklace…"

Sam opened her mouth to ask if he meant Cassie's, but he cut her off.

"I think you mean a lot more to him than you're both letting on," the old man winked at her.

Sam felt her cheeks begin to burn red. She turned around and quickly made her way out of the shop. She put the small paper bag into her pocket and walked back towards her car. That was everybody's Christmas presents bought, except one.

_Jack._

She got into her car and started the engine. She sat there for a moment, staring at the Christmas lights. It was just beginning to become dark. She had a Christmas party to get ready for.

She still didn't have a present for Jack.

**A/N: **_There's more coming soon, promise :D, but i'll be away the next three days, so u might have to wait just a tiny little bit! But when I come back I promise I'll update ALL my fan fics :D_


	2. Part Two

**A/N: **_And we're walking…_

**__**

**_Part Two_**

**__**

Sam watched as Jack continued swirling his glass, watching the wine in it move around. They'd been at the Christmas part a couple of hours now, most of the people had consumed sufficient amounts of alcohol to be making idiots of themselves on the dance floor. That included Daniel and a Lieutenant, not that it took much to get Daniel drunk.

Teal'c was probably the only completely sober person in the room, due to the fact that he didn't drink alcohol of any form.

"Everyone coming to my place after?" Jack asked.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied.

"Yes, sir," Sam said.

"Wild party huh?" Jack said.

"If you say so," Sam muttered.

He looked at her. "I was being sarcastic…"

"Oh…right," Sam said.

Teal'c smiled slightly. "You are not enjoying yourself, O'Neill?"

Jack shrugged. "I'm not really a party person…"

"Have you tried to partake in the activities?" Teal'c said.

"Well no…but I can't dance, last time I did that was at my wedding," Jack said, suddenly a sad look washing over his face.

Sam watched him for a moment. Christmas couldn't be an easy time of year for him. She remembered how bad it had been after her mother had died, Christmas had just never felt the same. She could only imagine how much worse it would be for someone who lost their son, and basically lost their wife.

"How much longer?" Jack asked, looking up at Sam and catching her eye.

She looked away, embarrassed at having been caught looking at him with pity in her eyes. She fiddled with a napkin that was on the table in front of her for a moment. She felt Jack's eyes still on her.

"At least another two hours, O'Neill," Teal'c informed him.

"Great," Jack muttered. "You know, was I not a General I would just walk out of here right now…"

"That would not be advisable," Teal'c said.

"Thanks, Teal'c," Jack said.

They fell into silence for a few minutes, watching the people dancing. Daniel tripped slightly, knocking over the Lieutenant he was dancing with. He helped her up, but she seemed to want nothing more to do with him. He frowned and wandered back over towards the rest of SG-1, he almost missed his chair while sitting down.

"Wow I think she loves me," Daniel said, picking up his glass again.

Jack took it from him. "No."

Daniel frowned. "What?"

"Daniel, she doesn't love you, and you don't have to drink anymore," Jack said.

"But I'm thirsty," Daniel muttered.

Sam pushed the water in his direction silently.

Daniel grumbled, but poured himself a glass of water and drunk it in one gulp. Jack raised both eyebrows at him.

"So…what's going on around here?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing," the three of them replied at the same time.

"Well that's boring," Daniel said. "Let's dance!"

"No…lets not," Jack said.

"Sam?" Daniel said.

"Sure," Sam said, standing up.

As she did so she caught Jack's eye again. He looked suddenly like he was reconsidering his declination.

"I will also participate in moving to the dance floor," Teal'c said, standing up.

"Oh…for crying out loud," Jack stood up and wandered after them.

Sam smiled to herself as she noticed Jack was making great effort to walk right next to her, separating her and Daniel. She felt his hand brush hers and her insides froze. Had he done that on purpose? She squashed her feelings and continued walking, ignoring the man walking mere centimetres from her.

They reached the dance floor and the four of them stood there awkwardly for a few moments. Daniel managed to walk over to the Lieutenant again and apologise. She looked angry for a few moments before smiling at him and nodding. The two of them started to dance again.

"He was always good at making the girls fall for him," Jack muttered.

A familiar looking woman walked up to Teal'c and patted him on the shoulder. She was walking crookedly and obvious had drunk a bit too much. She smiled up at him.

"Yes?" Teal'c said.

"Could I _possibly_ have a dance?" she said, slurring her words together.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at her.

The woman burst out laughing. "You're so _adorable_."

She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the crowd. Sam and Jack stood, watching him being dragged off.

"Maybe Daniel's not the only one…" Jack muttered, turning to Sam.

She turned to face him, slowly rising her eyes to look into his. He smiled slightly.

"May I have this dance, Colonel?" he said quietly, holding out his hand.

"Yes, General," she replied.

The use of their ranks reassuring each other that this was a completely platonic dance. Sam took his hand, just the small physical contact setting off alarm bells in the back of her head, the overwhelming emotions rising to the surface. He drew her closer and put his hand on her shoulder, his other hand on her hip.

She reached her hand to rest it on his shoulder, leaning her head to rest on his other shoulder. She felt him so close to her, and it felt so right, she belonged there. She felt more at home right there, dancing with him, than she ever had anywhere in her life. She didn't ever want the moment to end.

A sadness drew over her as she came to realise that even if she broke it off with Pete there was no way it would ever be possible for them to be together, not unless one of them left the SGC, and she knew that was much more important than anything that could be between them.

But somehow this felt more important to her than anything had in her entire life. Being this close to him right there, without the knowledge that they were about to die, that one of them wouldn't make it, that Earth was at that moment safe, was the best Christmas present she could have ever thought of.

She heard him sigh quietly and moved back slightly, so she could see him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied instantly, looking into her eyes.

The intensity of the emotions she read in them overwhelmed her. She hadn't seen that look in his eyes since the moment when she had been trapped behind the force field on the Goa'uld mothership, when he wouldn't leave her.

_"I would rather have died myself than lose Carter."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I care about her, a lot more than I'm supposed to."_

She closed her eyes and looked down, her eyes resting on their feet. They'd stopped moving.

"Carter…" he said.

She looked up again, meeting his eyes once more. He smiled, a hint of sadness coming through.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" he said.

She swallowed hard. "Thank you, sir."

"Sir…" he repeated.

"Sorry," Sam said quietly.

"Don't be," he replied instantly, reaching his hand up to touch her face.

She pulled back, avoiding looking into his eyes.

"I'm gonna go, get a drink," she said, turning and running off.

What was he doing? Here? Now? Why? She made her way quickly through the crowd, everyone seeming to get in her way as she did so, towards the bar. She stopped. She didn't even want a drink.

She sighed and sat down in the nearest chair. Why was it that she suddenly felt so alone? The happy music seemed to be mocking her. She looked at the glass that sat in front of her. She wanted to smash it, to attract the attention of every SGC member and scream at them. But she wouldn't. She couldn't.

Feeling the overwhelming urge to cry setting in she stood up, grabbing her jacket and heading for the door.

"Sam!"

She kept walking, she didn't want to talk to anyone right then. Or ever. Not about this.

"Sam!"

She pushed the double doors open and stormed out of the building, the cool night air hitting her like a freezer. She threw her coat over her shoulders and kept walking, she had no idea where she was going, only that she wanted to get extremely far away.

"Sam…"

She spun around. "Damnit Daniel, I wanna be alone," she shouted.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"I said I want to be alone," she muttered.

"OK, fine," Daniel said, turning around and walking back towards the building.

"No, wait…" Sam said.

Daniel stopped and turned back around. "Thought so…now what's wrong?"

Sam sighed. She didn't want to tell him, but she wanted company. Daniel was probably the one person in the world she'd even consider talking to. She wasn't even sure he knew, or at least if he knew exactly how deep their feelings for each other went. Teal'c knew, she knew that, but Teal'c wasn't exactly the kind of person you talked to.

"It doesn't matter," Sam said, sitting down on the bench next to them.

Daniel sat down next to her, pulling his jacket closer around him. "Well then are you sure you want to stay out here? It's…cold…"

"I don't wanna go back in there," Sam said.

"OK," Daniel said.

They both sat there for a moment. Sam looked up. Above them the sky was completely clear, revealing plentiful amounts of stars.

"You know, we've done more than most people could even imagine doing in their lives, and yet we're so hopeless at managing our own lives," Sam said after a few moments.

Daniel raised his eyebrows and looked at her. "'Well we don't exactly have time for our own lives…"

"I'm doing a job that is better than I could have ever dreamed of, it's more than I ever wanted, and yet I'm not happy," Sam sighed.

"You…seem happy," Daniel said, frowning slightly. "Most of the time…"

"Oh I'm content…I have fun, I love my job, everything about it, but…" she stopped, sighing loudly.

Daniel seemed about to say something but decided against it.

"It's like the universe is mocking us. We save the planet, we make people happy every day, we save their lives, fight battles for them, and in the end of the day we go home and sleep and then we go and do it all again. We don't get anything in return. It's like everyone else gets to be happy, gets to have a family, gets to have fun, has people that they want to spend Christmas with…and all we have is a couple of days off a year and back to saving the planet…" she felt the tears rising inside her again.

"Hey…you have Pete…you're getting married, you'll have a family, have fun, have people to spend Christmas with," Daniel said.

"Great," Sam said, it coming out a lot more sarcastic than she had expected it to.

"It's…not?" Daniel sounded confused.

"No, no Daniel it's not. Everything's not perfect," Sam said. "This was never supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to propose…"

"Uh…why?"

Sam didn't reply, but continued staring at the stars above her, willing the tears that were very close to bursting out to go away.

"Sam?" Daniel sounded concerned. "Is everything OK?"

"No," Sam replied. "I love him Daniel, I really do…but not…"

"Not enough?" Daniel finished for her.

Close enough.

"What have I done, Daniel?" she said. "I don't want to hurt him, I don't want…"

She took a deep breath, she didn't want to tell him this. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe that's why she was in this mood in the first place. She had fun with Pete, she loved the time she spent with him, that was why she'd accepted his proposal in the first place, right?

"I'm a horrible person," Sam muttered. "All I do is hurt people. Everyone I've ever felt close to has died or been hurt. I don't deserve to be with anyone."

Daniel put his arm around her and pulled her towards him. "That's not true. We're all alive."

"That's different…" Sam said. "You're my friends…"

"And we all have each other, all our lives suck Sam, but we have each other. After this we'll all go back to Jack's place and exchange presents and have fun," Daniel said.

Sam snorted slightly. Jack's place was not exactly where she wanted to go at that moment. She felt Daniel move away from her slightly and turning to face her.

"That's the problem, isn't it?" Daniel said.

"What?" she asked.

"Jack…" he said.

Sam closed her eyes briefly and looked away, pushing back tears again. So maybe Daniel did know more than she gave him credit for.

"Look…Sam…" Daniel started.

"Carter!"

Sam closed her eyes. She didn't want him to find them, she didn't want to face him right then. She felt Daniel slump too.

"Should I…?" Daniel asked.

Sam nodded slightly.

"Here," Daniel shouted.

Jack and Teal'c both appeared around the corner. Sam wiped her eyes quickly, trying to hide any tears. She knew Jack was staring at her, concern in his eyes. She refused to look at him, she didn't want his concern, didn't want his care. Right now she just wanted him to go away and stop complicated her already complicated life.

"Carter…everything OK?"

"Fine, _sir_," she said, still avoiding his gaze.

"ColonelCarter…would you like to join us back inside?" Teal'c asked. "There is desert."

Sam smiled slightly. "Sure…"

She stood up, as did Daniel. The four of them began walking back towards the party when Jack grabbed her arm, stopping her, letting Daniel and Teal'c continue to walk ahead of them.

"What?" Sam asked, sharply.

"I'm sorry," Jack said. "I shouldn't have let us get so close."

Sam felt all her anger melt away. Why did he have to do that? Why couldn't he be the rude, ignorant, not-so-nice Colonel she had first met him as?

"It's not your fault," she replied.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked.

She looked up into his eyes, trying to tell him what was wrong without having to say anything. He seemed to get the message because he reached forward and put his arms around her, drawing her in.

"I know," he whispered. "I know…"

She held onto him as if it were for dear life. For the second time that night she felt as though she never wanted the moment to end.

It was only a brief hug, but it was enough to confirm her feelings for him. She loved him, more than she could ever love anyone else, more than she could ever love Pete. As hard as she tried, there would never be anyone else.

"Lets go back inside," Jack said quietly.

He turned to leave, but she grabbed his hand and spun him back around. He looked at her, as if asking her why?

"I love you," she whispered, so quietly she barely heard it.

Jack froze.

"What?" he replied just as quietly.

She didn't reply, he knew exactly what she'd just said. She watched his face, the lights of the Christmas tree nearby reflecting in his eyes. She could see a hundred things going through his mind. He didn't know how to react, obviously hadn't expected her to say it. She had to admit she hadn't expected herself to say it. Ever.

He reached forward and brushed a strange of hair away from her face. Leaving his hand resting against her cheek.

"I love you too."

She heard the difficulty of saying the words in the way he spoke it. But he meant it, that she could also tell. The words seemed unfamiliar to both of them, words never spoken, at least not for a very long time.

Now what? She wanted to kiss him, wanted to lose herself in his arms again, but she wouldn't let herself. But she wouldn't, not while she was with Pete. She couldn't.

"Let's go back inside," she said, repeating his words from earlier on.

"That's probably the smart thing to do," Jack said. "And you always do the smart thing, Carter."

"No…not always," she replied.

He nodded at the door and the two of them made their way silently back into the building…

**A/N: **_There's still one more part to this story. Which will be posted tomorrow (Christmas day)_


	3. Part Three

**A/N: **_Tiff wanted me to put something in here, and she knows what that is, so here ya go Tiff!! And I hope everyone enjoys…_

**__**

**_Part Three_**

**__**

Teal'c raised an eyebrow while staring at the present that lay in front of him.

"Isn't it great?" Jack asked, grinning.

Teal'c chose not to respond, but instead continued to have his eyebrow raised as he picked it up. It was a book on fishing. Sam grinned, Jack hadn't seemed to catch onto the fact that Teal'c had absolutely no interest in fishing whatsoever.

"Next," Daniel said, handing another package to Teal'c.

Teal'c opened it quickly. Inside was a Santa hat and a book on Ancient Egypt. Teal'c smiled this time.

"Thank you, DanielJackson," Teal'c replied.

Daniel nodded a 'you're welcome'. Sam reached forward and handed Teal'c his last present. _Star Wars_ DVD's. He opened it and a smile spread across his face.

"Thank you ColonelCarter, I have been wanting these for months," Teal'c said.

It was the closest to a grin she had ever seen on Teal'c's face.

"Thought you might like them," Sam replied.

"OK who's next?" Daniel asked.

"You," Jack said, handing him a parcel.

Daniel opened his presents in turn. Jack had given him DVD of _The Mummy Returns_, Sam gave him a book on 'Modern Archaeology' and Teal'c gave him an _Indiana Jones _DVD box set. Daniel smiled. "Well I have plenty of TV to watch later…."

"I enjoy the third one," Teal'c stated.

"Uh, yeah, me too," Daniel replied. "OK…Sam?"

"Oh…the General can go first if he wants…" Sam said.

"It's fine, Carter," he replied.

"OK…" Sam said.

First present was from Daniel. An astrophysics calendar and a box of expensive looking chocolates. She grinned.

"Yum," she said. "Thanks Daniel!"

"You're welcome," Daniel said.

"ColonelCarter," Teal'c addressed her while handing her his present.

She opened it, inside finding a CD of Christmas songs and a blue shirt, which looked extremely pretty.

"Thanks, Teal'c!" she said, giving him a hug because he was close enough.

She turned to Jack who was next to her on the other side. After all that had happened tonight she wasn't so sure she wanted his gift, it represented something much too dangerous. Especially if it was what she thought it was.

"Merry Christmas, Carter," he said, handing her the small, flat, square package.

She took it from him, smiling as she did so. Opening it slowly it revealed a blue jewellery box. She opened the box slowly, inside was a silver necklace. At the end hung a small water-drop shaped blue sapphire. The outline of the water-drop was a thin gold strip.

She picked it up slowly and stared at it. It was the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen in her life.

"Thank you," she said quietly, looking up at him.

A soft smile was on his face, "You're welcome…"

She smiled back, a familiar warmth coming over her. The happiness she had felt hours earlier when in his arms rose within her again. She wanted to give him a hug, but decided against it, it was probably too risky.

As Daniel handed Jack his first present Sam put the necklace on around her neck. It sat perfectly. She looked around and saw Jack grinning at his present.

"Fishing gear! Just what I needed to," Jack said. "Thanks Danny-boy…"

Teal'c handed him his present next. Jack opened it and a big grin cracked across his face.

"Great minds think alike," he said, holding up the exact same fishing book he had already given Teal'c.

Sam didn't want to give her present to him anymore. It seemed so insignificant and meaningless compared to what he had just given her. She handed him the small square packet, catching his eye again as she did so. He was still smiling at her lovingly, making her inside jump every time she saw it.

He took her present and opened it carefully. Inside was two new lenses for his telescope and a book of star constellations containing a star map. He smiled at it.

"Thanks, Carter," he said.

"I put a mark on all the pages where there are places we've been," Sam said.

"Sweet," Jack said, smiling. "We'll have to get out the telescope later on."

The doorbell rang and Jack stood up. "Must be Cassie."

He made his way up the steps towards the front door and opened it. From the evident look of surprise on his face Sam gathered it wasn't Cassie.

"Merry Christmas, Jack," came an unfamiliar female voice.

"Sara…come in…" he said, moving aside and letting her in. "We were just exchanging gifts…"

Sara? As in Sara ex-O'Neill kind of Sara? What on Earth was she doing there?

"Actually I just came to give you yours…I'm on my way home," Sara replied, handing him what was obvious a wine bottle.

"Come in," Jack said. "Please…there's plenty of food and beer for all."

"Are you sure…" Sara started.

"Of course," Jack replied.

The woman stepped into the hallway and Jack shut the door behind her. He lead her into the living area.

"Uh Sara this is Teal'c, Daniel and Carter," he said.

They all waved. Sam felt a small surge of jealousy. This was the only other person in the world who Jack talked to in the soft, caring way he sometimes did to her. It was over between them, she knew that much, had been for almost nine years. But it still made her feel uncomfortable.

"Hi," Sara said, smiling.

Jack sat back down next to Sam on the floor. They had decided to sit on the floor as it was easier to pass presents around that way.

"Do you want a chair?" Jack asked his ex-wife.

"No, I'm fine," she said, sitting down next to him.

"Anything to drink? Eat?" Jack asked.

"Jack…I'm fine," Sara said, then looked over to Sam. "I love your necklace…where'd you get it from?"

Sam looked at Jack quickly before looking back at Sara. "It was a present."

"Oh…a secret admirer, huh?" Sara said, smiling, picking up the fishing book that lay next to Jack. "Trust…you haven't changed one bit…"

"Well, unless you count the grey hair…" Jack muttered.

"I shouldn't really stay long…Dad will be waiting," Sara said.

"Oh…well, thanks for the present," Jack said. "I'm sure it'll be greatly appreciated…and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she said, then turned to the others. "Merry Christmas everyone! It was nice to meet you all…again…I think I've met you all before."

"Indeed," Teal'c said. "It was good to meet you again as well."

"Merry Christmas," Daniel said.

"Merry Christmas," Sam repeated, then turned to Jack. "I'm gonna get out the telescope…"

She stood up and was on her way to the cupboard where she knew he kept it when the doorbell rang again. She stopped and pulled it open.

"Sam!" the high pitched squeal of a teenage girl reached her ears.

"Hey Cassie," she replied.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Cassie shouted. "I would hug you but my hands are a tad full."

She had two large bags, one held in each hand, obviously full of presents. Just at that moment Jack and Sara made their way to the door.

"Who…?" Cassie asked.

"Ah, Cass…this is my ex-wife Sara, she just dropped by to say hi…Sara this is Cassie, the daughter of a late friend," he winced as he said the last couple of words.

Cassie seemed to ignore them, not wanting a damper put on her good mood. "Oh you're Sara! Nice to meet you," suddenly noticing Daniel and Teal'c standing behind them she squealed again and pushed past them to see the others. "Oh Sam, by the way, nice necklace."

Sam felt the uncomfortable feeling rise inside her again. Why did Sara have to turn up now?

"Jack always had good taste in jewellery," Sara said, smiling at Sam.

Sam felt her heart stop. How did she know? Of course she knew, she'd lived with Jack for at least nine or ten years, she could probably tell just by walking into the room his emotions concerning certain people. Sam didn't even know why she cared. This was someone that was completely out of Jack's life, maybe bar a few Christmas or birthday presents.

She looked at Jack, he also looked like he'd swallowed something whole and it was stuck in his throat.

"I'm not blind, Jack," Sara muttered, aware that Daniel and Teal'c couldn't hear her. "You don't have to hide anything from me."

"I'm not," Jack replied.

"Carter…what's your first name?" Sara asked.

"Sam," she replied.

"Sam, it was nice to meet you. I wish you and Jack all the best," Sara said.

Sam opened her mouth to protest but she was cut off.

"Merry Christmas, hope you have a good one," Sara said.

And with that she was gone.

Sam didn't particularly want to turn around and face Jack, but that was the only way to get back in from the freezing cold winter air. She turned slowly to face him.

"Look up," he said.

She looked up, above them hung mistletoe. Of course he'd put it there, so he'd known all along where it was.

"We…I can't…" Sam said.

"No, but I could try," Jack said. "Here's what I should have said when you asked me…"

Asked him what? Then she realised…

_"What about you? If things had been different…"_

_"I wouldn't be here."_

"…If things had been different, I would have left my job a long time ago, had I known what I know now I would never have let it get this far, and knowing what I know I have to say it. Please don't marry him…I mean if that's what you want I'll be happy for you…but…" he stopped and winced. "This isn't coming out right."

"I understand," Sam said.

"And…?" Jack asked.

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, a way to show him what she felt without being too intimate, without having to feel guilty thinking about her fiancé.

"Merry Christmas, Jack," she said.

"Merry Christmas, Sam," he replied.

They turned around and went back inside. Everything would turn out fine. She knew it, because it was Christmas.

**_Merry Christmas Everyone _**

**_and_******

**_Happy New Year!!_**

****

****


End file.
